1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) and USB connectors are well known in the art. China Patent No. 203859329 discloses a reversible electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a first module, a second module disposed with the first module, an inner shell, and an outer shell. The first module includes a first insulative body and insert-molded metal sheet and first contacts. The first insulative body has a tongue portion defining a first surface and a second surface disposed oppositely. The second surface is formed with a number of receiving slots. The second module includes a second insulative body and a number of second contacts molded in the second insulative body. The first contacts are exposed from the first surface of the tongue portion and the second contacts are received in the receiving slots and exposed from the second surface of the tongue portion. Taiwan Patent No. M500370 discloses a reversible electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a shell, a number of first and second contacts, an upper insulative body insert-molded with the first contacts, a metal sheet, a lower insulative body insert-molded with the second contacts, and a middle insulative body insert-molded with the metal sheet. The middle insulative body has a number of receiving slots exposed from an upper surface and a lower surface. The first contacts with the upper insulative body are assembled to an upper surface of the middle insulative body and the second contacts with the lower insulative body are assembled to a lower surface of the middle insulative body.
An improved electrical connector is desired.